gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Bedrock
Bedrock is a block that is impossible to collect or break in Survival Mode. Its purpose is to prevent passage into the Void, by acting as an impassable barrier several blocks thick. It is typically found as high as layer 5 or 6 at the bottom of the Overworld, and can also be found near the top of the Nether. Description Bedrock blocks have a gray and charcoal pattern, and are found at the bottom of all Minecraft Maps and at the top, bottom, and a few sides of the Nether as well (in Xbox and PS3 Editions only). It generates in a specific pattern, which is the same in every Minecraft world (except superflat ones). The arrangement of these blocks creates a usually-impassable barrier that prevents players from falling down past the bottom of the map and into the Void. If a player is able to wriggle past this layer or destroy it using Creative mode/hacking tools, they will fall into the void and die after falling past Y=-63. However, a player can avoid death by quickly enabling fly-mode or "noclip" and immediately flying upward. In a default Superflat world, bedrock can be uncovered after digging down into three layers of dirt. Bedrock is effectively (but not completely) indestructible. In Creative Mode, a player can create and destroy it as easily as any other block. In addition, game hacks can also remove bedrock, as well as server administrators. As far as explosions are concerned, bedrock has the maximum possible blast resistance value of 18,000,000, which means that it would take the explosive force of 4,500,000 blocks of TNT to destroy bedrock. Such an explosion would also destroy a large section of the map and crash the game, as it runs out of memory. Bedrock can also be found in the End. On top of some of the obsidian towers, there is a block of bedrock with an Ender Crystal floating above it. This crystal is used to heal the Ender Dragon. Furthermore, bedrock cannot be broken by any means in survival mode. This is due to the hardness being -1, causing the block to take no damage regardless of the level of efficiency on a pickaxe or the time taken to mine the block. Trivia *The Pirate Speak language setting calls bedrock "The Har'est Rock", likely because bedrock is the hardest rock in Minecraft. *Bedrock can effectively be used as a spawn-jail, since it's nearly impossible to break. It can be used as punishment for griefers, after removing their creative-mode abilities. *In ''Minecraft'' Classic, bedrock could always be found at the end of a map. *Bedrock is one of only two types of blocks found in all three Minecraft dimensions (the other block being Air). *A glitch with dark oak trees previously allowed players in survival mode to break through Bedrock. This was later fixed in update 1.8.2. *If it is set on fire in the end, bedrock burns forever (like Netherrack). *On console editions, players in creative mode cannot destroy the bedrock at the bottom and/or top of the overworld or nether. **However, players can still reach the void in console versions. All one needs to do, is go to the nether, dig up to the last layer of bedrock separating the nether from the void, and throw ender pearls up at the bedrock layer constantly until they teleport above the bedrock layer. Gallery Video File:Minecraft Blocks & Items Bedrock Category:Blocks Category:Opaque Blocks Category:Restrictions Category:Indestructible Blocks Category:Natural Blocks